Head Over Heels Insane
by Nymphadora
Summary: This is a Ron/Hermione romance with some Harry/Ginny. Warning-SPOILERS for book 5. PG-13 just to be safe. R
1. Arthmancy Amore

This is my 1st fanfic, so take it easy on me, OK? Please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a keyboard.  
* * *  
Head Over Heels Insane  
  
Hermione Granger gazed longingly out the window of Professor Vector's Arithmancy class. She thought back to her third year at Hogwarts, when she couldn't get enough of it. Third year also happened to be her favorite year so far, as it was also the year that she finally comprehended that she liked Ron as more than just a good friend. Now that she was sixteen, it was much, much more than that. She loved him, she could feel it, the way his smile lifted her spirits, the twinkle in his eyes when they met hers, a slight shiver went down her spine at the thought. She was in love, she realized, deeply, truly in love with Ron.  
Several minutes later, she came out of her daydream to find that the rest of the class had already gone down to dinner. She got up quickly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Hermione rushed out the door and immediately hit something very solid that was moving in her direction. She stumbled backward, but was caught almost instantly caught by a pair of strongly familiar arms. She opened her eyes and looked up into the ones that haunted her dreams every night.  
"Thanks", she muttered breathlessly as he righted her. Once she was steady, however, he didn't let her go. Hermione could hear her heart pounding as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. The kiss broke; Hermione smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron pulled her up to him, kissing her again, more and more passionately as time went on. The world seemed spin around them, leaving them completely stationary, amidst chaos and confusion. She felt as though her heart would explode with lust and satisfaction, his arms still pulling her closer, so she could almost feel his heart racing in sync with her own.  
A loud clapping brought them sharply out of their ecstasy and back to reality. The both whipped around to look in the direction of the noise. Harry Potter and Ron's younger sister Ginny were standing at the top of the nearest staircase. Harry had an arm around Ginny (as was common nowadays) and a look of deepest amusement on his face.  
"I see you two have stopped denying the fact that you're madly in love with each other anymore." Harry smirked, bringing a very happy Ginny into a casual, one-armed embrace. Ron turned a bight shade of magenta, but grinned just the same.  
"You should talk, shouldn't you?" Ron said, still very red around the ears. "It took you and Ginny just as long to get together."  
"I beg to differ", chimed in Ginny. "You've had a thing for Hermione since your second year." For once Ron was the one to look scandalized in a conversion. He made a small choking noise in the back of his throat. "I. Ginny!" he whined incredulously. 'That doesn't mean anything", Hermione said defensively. He caught her eye gratefully. Ginny laughed, " What about your liking him since your third?" She barely had time to blush before Harry said, "You're right though, all that matters is that you can't keep your hands, or mouths, off each other."  
  
By now both Ron and Hermione were a vivid shade of scarlet. For several minutes they both just stared, aghast at their best friends. Then Ron seemed to come to himself.  
"All right, so I'm in love with her, you both knew that." Ron admitted shamelessly. Hermione's heart gave an incredible leap, he had openly admitted that he was in love with her. She turned to him,  
"I love you too." She uttered to him, her entire soul pouring into the words. He gazed down at her, melting her heart to irretrievable extremes. She could have sworn that a tear had begun to form amid the deep cobalt blue of his eyes.  
"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Ginny broke in, almost seriously. Harry laughed softly, and Ron smiled without averting his gaze.  
"So kiss her." Harry said earnestly. Hermione didn't care who was watching as he made to kiss her again, she stood on tiptoe and met him halfway.  
Eventually, the sounds of the rest of the students making their way back to their respective common rooms reached them. The group decided it was best to try to blend in, as none of them had bothered to go down to dinner. They joined a mass of other Gryffindors heading down the corridor that contained the portrait of the fat lady.  
* * *  
So? Let me know if it was halfway decent, if you like it, I'll add on.  
PS- Do you guys want a fic on how Harry and Ginny got together? 


	2. Turning into Potty

Disclaimer: I'm not associated with WB, JK, Scholastic, or any of those people, so I guess I don't own any part of Harry Potter, do I?  
  
Thanks at the end to all of those lovely people who reviewed.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron Weasley lay awake in his four poster bed later that night, staring into space. Countless thoughts were running through his head, he had no clue what had possessed him to do what he had done, but he was glad that he had. He had done what he'd been dreaming about doing for three years, he'd finally kissed Hermione. His stomach did a series of impressive acrobatics, and he felt his ears redden at the very thought. He silently wondered how he could have been so bold earlier, and be blushing to himself afterward.  
  
'Ron, you are making even less sense than usual' scolded an exasperated, female voice in his head.  
  
'Oh great, now she's in your head' said another voice, this one much like Seamus's.  
  
Ron shook his head vigorously. Lack of sleep, yes, that had to be it, why else would they be in there?  
  
' Sounds like you're turning into Potty, Weasel.' Said yet another voice, a sneering one this time, one that definitely belonged nowhere near his head.  
  
Ron seriously considered sticking his head in boiling water to rid himself of this last personality that seemed to be forming. After several minutes of visualizing this, he decided that it might not be the best idea he'd ever had. Instead, he got out of bed, and walked out of the dormitory. Not having any specific destination, he just plopped carelessly into an armchair in front of the dying fire. He spent less than a minute gazing into the small, flickering flames. Getting up again, he wandered around the empty common room. His eyes came to rest on a table in one corner of the room. This was the table that Ron, Harry, and Hermione usually sat doing homework at.  
  
'Hermione' she entered back into his mind like a soft mist. He smiled at himself. He ran his hand lightly over the spot where she usually sat, nagging at him about how disorganized his thoughts were, and how much easier his life would be if he'd only do his homework when he got it.  
"Maybe sometime I will", he chortled.  
"'Will' what?" asked a far off voice.  
" Do homework on time" he replied vaguely.  
"That'll happen when I Apparate home for Christmas" laughed the voice. "Can't Apparate on school grounds" he heard himself say automatically as he realized that this other voice wasn't in his head. He lurched forward as something hit him hard from behind. A pair of arms was being swung around his shoulders.  
" You remembered, oh Ron!" he now recognized the voice, it was one as familiar as his own. Hermione released him. He turned around and looked down into her dark brown eyes as he had only hours ago outside Professor Vector's room. She was grinning broadly, as she had been trying to drill this fact into his head for six years now. They both burst into controlled laughter, as not to wake anyone else.  
"So what are you doing up?" she asked casually.  
"Thinking." He answered secretively.  
"About what?" she asked, a little more softly.  
" You, mostly." Ron said simply. * * * Well? How was it, besides short? I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. Ellen0 the diva Angelxd14 Crazy4RonW Lis 


	3. Discussions With Dean

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry this took so long, it's cuz I'm also working on that H/G fic that some of you said you wanted. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything here but the plot, I wouldn't be writing about it over the internet.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3: Discussions with Dean  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter walked down the seventh floor corridor that ended with the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He looked half-heartedly up at the Fat Lady before giving her the password.  
"Flutterfly" he said in a strange voice.  
  
"Oh, please." she surprised him by responding, "What could possibly be wrong this time?"  
  
"Well for starters, my godfather was just murdered by his cousin, and as happy as I was for Ron and Hermione when they first got together, I'm starting to feel rather cut off with them cooing over each other all the time." he said almost defiantly.  
  
"Now, it can't be that bad, they both take their positions as prefects rather seriously, I just can't picture them acting too lovey- dovey."  
  
"Really? Because they ditched me for a broom cupboard on the second floor." He said in a would-be casual voice.  
  
"Oh well, it'll pass" she sighed  
  
" I certainly hope not" said a new voice, while it's owner pulled him into an unused classroom nearby.  
  
"Ginny, what's all this----?" he stuttered, however, he didn't manage to finish his question before she had pulled his head down to her level and kissed him hard on the mouth. She had never done anything like this before, usually she would give him a quick peck and nothing more. He couldn't bring himself to stop, though, as an unfamiliar sweetness filled his body. Cho had nothing on this. She had placed one hand high on his back and was now toying with his robes. His body seemed to act of it's own accord as he broke the kiss and proceeded to kiss her neck. She enjoyed it for about a minute before reluctantly pulling away.  
  
"This can't be leading anywhere we want to go.right now." She smiled softly at him. Harry couldn't help but return it. Did she mean what he thought she meant? He almost blushed, something he was trying not to do too often anymore.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" She asked lightly.  
  
" Sure, Gin. " He said, holding out a hand for her. She took it happily, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
They exited the little room, hand in hand, and headed back to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady watched them approach, and Harry could have sworn that she had allowed a fleeting smile before resuming her normal, disapproving expression.  
  
"Done?" she asked in a would-be cold voice.  
  
"Quite." replied Ginny simply. Harry marveled at her calm composure. She was really very daring.  
  
"Flutterfly" Harry said quickly. The portrait hole swung open, they clambered inside without letting go of each other. Ron and Hermione were back from their inspection of the second floor broom cupboard, and were now sitting in a cushy armchair, Hermione curled up on Ron's lap. She seemed to be helping him with his Potions homework. Harry caught part of their conversation as he and Ginny walked slowly toward them.  
  
"Isn't the key ingredient a salamander's tail?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No, it's a newt's tail." she said automatically.  
  
"Close enough." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind your cauldron exploding." She laughed.  
  
"Aw, shut up." Ron sighed  
  
" Well, excuse me!" said Hermione heatedly  
  
"Under one condition" he grinned, placing a hand behind her head and kissing her softly.  
  
"Aww.in't dat cute." said a voice in the fire. Fred Weasley had been popping in every once in a while for the past couple of months.  
  
"Yeah.Ickle Ronniekins is in love." A second, similar voice joined Fred's. Harry and Ginny had been looking in the opposite direction, hoping that the infamous Weasley twins wouldn't notice their presence and drag them into the joke. However, they weren't exactly hard to spot, with Ginny's hip length red hair.  
  
"Well, well, well Fred, what have we here, happy couple number two!" George yelled gleefully.  
  
The four teenagers spent a happy evening being tormented by all of Gryffindor tower, thanks to Ron's elder twin brothers. When finally an outside force that turned out to be their mother pulled them out of the fire by their collars, the lamentable lovebirds all headed up to bed before the twins could come back. Harry kissed Ginny lightly and gave her a quick hug before he left. Climbing the stairs to the dormitories, Harry thought how lucky he was to be even an extended member of the Weasley family. He entered the dormitory to find that Ron was the only one there.  
  
"So, how's it going with you and 'Mione?"  
  
"Hmph" Ron tried valiantly to avoid an encounter with his emotions.  
  
"Ronald.what is your middle name anyway?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Not going there, mate." Ron said evasively.  
  
"It's either telling me about Hermione, or telling me you're middle name, choose." Harry teased.  
  
"Don't you ever feel at all nosy?"  
  
"Not really" Harry said coolly.  
  
"Oh, all right, Cupid," said Ron, already blushing.  
  
"Who said I was playing Cupid?" Harry laughed, "You've pretty much got that covered."  
  
"No, that's my name" Ron said, now quite red. Harry burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
"Cupid? Cupid? Wow, I think I'm actually grateful to be me for a change!"  
  
"Well, after five other boys, my parents kind of ran out of middle names." Ron retorted almost shyly.  
  
Just then Dean, Seamus, and Neville entered the room, still slightly red in the face from laughing, though Neville might just have been embarrassed for them.  
  
"Hello again lover-boys" Dean laughed.  
  
"We don't make fun of you." Ron yelled.  
  
"Well, you don't have any reason to, as I'm not in it for love." Dean said in an almost triumphant tone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry chimed in.  
  
"That he only likes the easy ones." Seamus answered.  
  
"And what about that thing with my sister?" Ron raged on, now a shade of mauve to rival Uncle Vernon.  
  
" Oh be honest with yourself, Ron, we all know she'll end up quite the little Slack Alice." Dean said crudely. While Ron looked furiously confused, Harry felt a rage such as he had never known course through him. He launched himself at Dean, pummeling his face as hard as he could. He vaguely heard the dormitory door open, but took no notice of it. A hand pulled him backwards, off of a very bruised and bloody Dean Thomas. He turned around, only to see Ginny standing there, glaring. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, or was it fear?  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" she shouted.  
  
"Trust me, Ginny, I have good reason." He said boldly.  
  
"I'd be delighted to hear your 'good reason'" she said heatedly.  
  
"He called you a .something." Ron hollered.  
  
"What exactly was it that you called me?" she turned on Dean.  
  
"He called you a "Sl., I can't say it." Harry stormed on.  
  
"Ugh, just shut your ruddy mouth or I'll tell the whole school who I caught you with." Ginny bellowed before brushing Harry softly on the shoulder and walking out.  
  
Harry tuned back to Dean, still contemplating murder. He had finally rested on grave maiming when Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, what exactly was he calling her?" Ron asked warningly. Harry paused, gathering all of his daring.  
  
"He was calling her a slut, Ron." Harry said, his fists still clenched.  
  
"You're a dead man." Ron said seriously. He had taken out his wand when the door opened for the second time that night. He glanced at the door, then lowered his wand. Hermione was standing in the doorway, looking extremely dangerous, even for her.  
  
"It's two in the right bloody morning! First of all, I want to know why Gin's upset, second of all, I want to know why Dean looks like he put his face in a blender, and third of all, I want to know what the hell all this noise is about."  
  
* * * Well? R&R, Please!!! 


End file.
